


Wild Heart

by JustBechloeFluff



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Friendship, Romance, Summer Vacation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 08:51:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15815553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustBechloeFluff/pseuds/JustBechloeFluff
Summary: When Beca asks Chloe to move in with her they need help to cover the rent, Stacie volunteers to help since she has accepted a job at UCLA as a biology professor and she manages to convince Emily to tag along to California with them. Wanting to expierence the world outside of college and away from her overprotective parents, Emily agrees to go along with the idea if it meant that she could spend more time with Stacie.They became best friends in college as soon as they met. Stacie was an outspoken gorgeous girl with a free spirit, Emily was a quiet bright eyed girl looking to explore the world and together, they enjoy the wonders of California. They spend their mornings on the ocean catching waves and afternoons skating around the streets or playing volleyball with hot lifegaurds and they’re always down for sporadic roadtrips and laying on the sand for a good few hours.There’s just something about Stacie that makes Emily feel free, and there’s something about Emily that makes Stacie feel safe and grounded. But, as Emily's feelings for Stacie begin to grow, how far will she go to hide them?





	Wild Heart

It had been the first time in a month since Emily had the loft to herself and she was going to enjoy every minute of it. 

Grabbing her guitar and her song notebook, Emily sat down in the living room and began to retune her guitar. 

With Aubrey’s encouragement, Emily had begin to get back into writing music. At first, she had been using it as a way to cope with the daily stress of college, running the New Bellas, and taking care of her hamster, Tupac. But, once she got her groove back, Emily began to teach herself how to play instruments and create her own beat to the songs because without Beca there to help, she pretty much had to create her own beats. And once she had felt confident in her music again, the New Bellas even began to use her songs to help them win some competitions. 

But as her senior year was approaching, Emily still had been feeling lost.

She wasn’t sure what she had wanted to do with her life. She had went to school to become a music teacher, but, she wasn’t ready to be an adult yet. She just wanted to focus on her music and travel the world.

So when Stacie and Beca had asked her to tag along with them after Beca had asked Chloe to move in with her. Emily couldn’t pass the opportunity up. 

She just had to convince her parents to allow their only daughter to travel 2,000 miles away to live with total strangers. Of course, they weren’t total strangers to Emily, but they were to her parents. Her mother had only met Beca and Chloe only once on parent day and it was a brief embarrassing meeting that she still refuses to tell the other Bellas about what happene and her parents had met Stacie when she stayed with them on Spring Break during Sophomore year. 

It took a lot of convincing, but, eventually her parents agreed to let her go to California on one condition. Emily still had to attempt to look for a job so to make her parents happy, she applied to a few jobs on the pier but hadn’t heard back from them yet and she was fine with that. She just did it to make her parents happy. 

Humming along to a current song she had been working on, Emily was surprised when she heard the door open. Putting her guitar down and closing her book, Emily sat up. 

“Hey.” She said to Stacie. “How was your run?” 

“It was good.” She said as she grabbed a bottle of water from the kitchen. She plopped down on the couch and put her feet on the kitchen table. “I really needed that after a bad week at work.”

“Sorry.” Emily apologized.

“Don’t be. It’s one of the many perks of being a college professor.” Stacie said. She noticed the song book on the table. “Am I interrupting something?”

“No, it’s fine.” Emily said. “I’m probably not going to get anything done tonight anyways.” 

“What are you working on?” Stacie wondered. “Something new?”

“Yeah” Emily said

“Can I see.”

“It’s not really done yet.” Emily said. 

Pursing her lips, Stacie pouted. “How come you never show me your music.”

“What do you mean?” Emily asked “I show you my songs all the time.”

Stacie shook her head. “No. You show Beca your music all the time, but, whenever I come in our room you always act like I just caught you masturbating.”

“There’s no reason.” Emily shrugged. “My songs just aren’t complete yet.”

“Your such a perfectionist, Emily.”Stacie teased. Rolling her eyes, Emily stuck her tongue out at Stacie.”Alright, I’m going to take a shower and try to work on grading some papers because that is my life now .” She tells her. 

“Alright. Night.” Emily said. 

“Night.” 

Heading upstairs, Emily flopped on the bed and sighed.

Her crush on Stacie was going to be the death of her.

**Author's Note:**

> It's short, but, it's just to explain Emily's feelings for Stacie and how she ended up in California with Beca and Chloe. Title comes from Wild Heart by Bleachers.


End file.
